


Watch me play (Sherlock is Live!)

by workingBoys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex cam worker sherlock, Short Story, Tipping, camboy!lock, femboy!lock, halfling!lock, human and monsters live together, sherlock has a soft moans, spider!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workingBoys/pseuds/workingBoys
Summary: Sherlock is a spider halfling and a sex worker. How does the two mix?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Watch me play (Sherlock is Live!)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!! i hope you enjoy this, it’s been a ling while since ive posted on here 👉👈 lack of motivation i suppose. i hope i can write more in the future !!

Setting up his camera and laptop a ways away from him sherlock, the halfling-- half spider, half human-- clicked onto the button that displayed his name in a pretty pink font, he was an amertuer cam-boy, only getting his views because of his squeaky moans,piercing blue eyes and spider appendages protruding from his back. He set up a projector so that he could see his chat without having to walk up to the computer awkwardly. 

As the viewers started rolling into his live video he began with standing up and showing them his skirt and oversized hoodie. He beamed like an innocent little boy, “w-would you like to see up my skirt?” he whispered, biting into his sleeve and the chat went wild.

He giggled and jumped onto the bed, his ass facing the camera as he slowly lifted up the skirt to reveal his panties. Cherry red and tight. His spider legs flexed, one coming down to push his panties off to the side so that his hole could be seen. He blushed crimson, the chat was demanding that he pleasure himself with one of the spider legs. He had done it before but he’d save that for later. “B-but i want to use my vibrator” he whined to the chat. The chat gobbled that up, demanding the “sweet sweet boy” do whatever he wants, one person even tipped him $70 USD to buy himself a new vibrator. 

“T-thank y-you, you’re so kind!” he grinned, reaching over the side of his bed to grab his vibrator, it was cotton candy colored and bumpy textured. He waved it at the camera, showing the shape of it. 

“Should i ride it?” he asked tentatively, his spider legs playing around in his curly black hair. Someone named Mike tipped him $300 just for that small action. The chat fought over weather he should ride it or fuck it into himself so he proposed an idea. “I can use my arms to lower me onto it! So I’m like...fucking it..” he bit his lip. The chat went absolutely insane with this idea.

Thus he used his arms to pull himself off the bed a bit. One hand held onto the vibrator and several arms lowered him onto the buzzing toy. 

He moaned upon contact immediately, making sure to keep a slow pace. He watched the chat carefully, many of the viewers were detailing what he’d do if they got him alone. Sherlock giggled but played along. One of the make viewers, his username reading “JohnHW” went into great detail of how he’d toy with him and he couldn’t help but get a little hot at that. He let out a squawk as he began to speed up on his vibrator. “Tell me more daddy tell me more” he moaned. 

The chat hyped John up, some even attempted to tip him through cashapp if he could keep Sherlock moaning like this. 

But something happened.

One of the spider legs lost their grip on him while he was wrapped up in his fantasy of being topped. He fell onto the vibrator hard. 

The sensation of it caused him to orgasm, he flopped onto his stomach as his legs shook and his own cum hit his pleasure contorted face. He screamed. His chat sent him $100 after $100 asking the baby if he was okay and if he could walk. He smiled sweetly and stumbled over to the laptop, his face covered in cum. 

“T-t-t-thank you for joining m-me today, I’m going to go clean up now. I’ll see you all tomorrow right?” the chat lagged with the amount of “yes babies”'s being sent. Sherlock kissed the camera and ended the live.


End file.
